Living Jaguar
by Grimmliz
Summary: E lá estava novamente a caminho do Hueco Mundo. O grande buraco negro por onde havia passado um dia, se abria à sua frente, prestes a engoli-la. A diferença é que desta vez não havia ameaças a temer. Ela estava indo de livre e espontânea vontade. {Grimmhime}


**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos de Bleach pertencem o seu autor original, Tite Kubo.

 **Notes:** Trago mais uma Drabble Grimmhime, o Shipper da minha vida. A mesma pode conter spoilers pra quem não acompanha o mangá... Mas por se tratar de uma obra ficcional, os acontecimentos não são fiéis. Anyway, fica a critério de vocês~

* * *

 _Capítulo Único_

 **L** IVING **J** AGUAR

E lá estava novamente a caminho do Hueco Mundo. O grande buraco negro por onde havia passado um dia, se abria à sua frente, prestes a engoli-la. A diferença é que desta vez não havia ameaças a temer. Ela estava indo de livre e espontânea vontade.

Apesar de não estar sozinha se sentia solitária. Nunca dissera a ninguém as coisas por quais passara ali. Lutava todos os dias contra sua mente que insistia em fazê-la lembrar dele. As recordações ruins esquecera facilmente, não era o tipo de pessoa que se prendia a isso, mas aqueles breves momentos junto a ele não. Eles se mantinham inabaláveis.

Ao chegar ao Hueco Mundo não constatou nada fora do normal. Morte, destruição, infelizmente era a rotina. Na primeira vez ali sofreu ao ver como a vida era facilmente roubada, o que contava era a sobrevivência do mais forte, e se não fosse por ele, provavelmente não teria durado muito tempo. Aizen achava que tinha todos em suas mãos, mas nem ele poderia dominar totalmente o espírito selvagem e a imprevisibilidade dos Arrancars.

Ulquiorra era o responsável por cuidar dela, mas por ser sempre tão solicitado não se fazia presente em boa parte do tempo, e era em sua solidão que tudo acontecia. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes Menoly e Loly vinham e lhe maltratava, apesar das ordens contrárias. Mas ela ficava quieta, aguentava tudo. Não queria ser a responsável por mais derramamento de sangue.

Mas um dia tudo fugiu da normalidade. Após um dos encontros com Aizen, elas vieram enfurecidas, o ciúme as dominava. Ela realmente achou que seria seu fim, mas de repente as mãos que lhe feriam sumiram, e ruídos surdos preencheram o ambiente. Ao levantar o olhar, o reconheceu imediatamente. Quando recém chegada a Las Noches, havia restaurado seu braço. Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Por um momento imaginou que seu sofrimento apenas aumentaria, mas ele a surpreendeu.

"Isso foi pelo meu braço esquerdo".

Após isso, ninguém mais apareceu para atormentá-la. Muitas vezes vislumbrou sua inconfundível sombra passando em frente a sua cela. Algumas vezes parava, outras seguia direito, mas ela sabia que ele estava cuidando dela. À sua maneira bárbara, ele a protegia. Não o julgava quanto a isso, provavelmente era a única forma de tratamento que havia conhecido.

Quando foi libertada, teve que observar a luta entre Ichigo e ele. Aquele fora o pior momento. Ela não poderia ficar, e ele não a deixaria ir. Assistir a ambos se ferirem, a machucava ainda mais. E então veio o fim. Ichigo o derrotou, mas o importante é que ele continuaria vivo. Quando achou que tudo terminaria ali, Nnoitra apareceu, desferindo o que provavelmente fora o golpe final. Ela assistiu a tudo imóvel, a cena ocorria em câmera lenta. A queda, o sangue que jorrava e aqueles olhos do mais profundo azul a fitando.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, deveria voltar ao presente. Estava no Hueco Mundo, não poderia se dar ao luxo da distração. Todos analisavam o local, buscando entender o que havia acontecido. Algo lhe chamou a atenção ao longe, parecia que ainda havia alguém com vida. Uma sombra com formas humana se mantinha em pé em meio a tantos corpos. Piscou, e percebeu que não havia mais nada. Sorriu sem humor, provavelmente havia sido produto de sua imaginação fértil.

Deu mais um passo, e então sentiu mãos lhe abraçando a cintura, e seu corpo sendo puxado para trás, recostando-se contra o do indivíduo que fez o movimento. A respiração quente lhe chegou ao ouvido, enviando arrepios através de sua coluna, quando ouviu aquela voz repleta do riso contido e malícia.

\- Você voltou, Onna.

Ela sorriu, sentindo o contato dele contra ela. Ele estava vivo. Nunca se sentira tão feliz por ter se enganado quanto a algo na vida.


End file.
